pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How Candace Gets Busted Should Have Ended/Transcript
Act 1 Candace: Everybody out the back way! Let's go! Out, out, out! Jeremy: Great idea, moving the party outside. It was getting hot in there. Hey guys, let's keep rocking! Party members: Candace party! Candace party! Candace: No! Now they're all partying in the backyard! Party members: Candace party! Candace party! Candace: Why aren't they leaving? (Linda and Lawrence arrive) Party members: Candace party! Candace party! Candace: (Gasps) They're here! (At D.E.I.) Doofenshmirtz: It's too late, Perry the Platypus, I've pulled the string! Any second, these condos will disappear, and I will watch free movies. And you can't do a thing about it. (Perry pulls the rug. The ray from the Go-away inator hits the party members, making them disappear) Candace: (gasp) The entire party has disappeared! Of course! The same divine intervention that takes things away from you guys...took the party away for me! I'm saved! Phineas: I wonder where the party went. Ferb: Someplace nice, I hope. Act 2 (At D.E.I. The sides of Doofenshmirtz's pants appear to have all the party members in them)'' '' Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, obviously, something's amiss. Uhh, let's review: The Go-away inator which missed the condo, should've zapped whatever it hit to an undesirable location. Let me check my undesirable location wheel. (grabs out binoculars) Stonehenge, Burbank... (looks where spinner stopped) My Pants?! Why would I even write that there? Oh, I see, I got it confused with my dry-cleaning wheel. Oh, okay, but...why do I have a dry-cleaning wheel? (in gruff movie voice) I am a dry-cleaning wheel. Why do I exist? (normal voice) Perry the Platypus, be a mensch and push the reverse button, would you? (Perry went over to the Go-Away-Inator and saw there was no reverse button.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, you gotta be pulling my leg! The animators didn't even bother to put in a reverse button? (Perry smashes the Go-Away-Inator to pieces.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: NO! Curse you, Perry the Platypus! (To Party Goers) HEY, YOU! YEAH, YOU SAUCY TEENAGERS BOOGIE WOOGYING IN MY PANTS! GET OUTTA THERE! (The party goers asked after climbing out of his pants.) '''Party Goers': Candace...party? Guest: Hey, what happened to Candace party? Another Guest: I guess it turned into Mario Party. Other Guest: Works for me. Party Goers: MARIO PARTY! MARIO PARTY! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Who the heck is Mario? Oh well! Now I can finally enjoy movies in peace! Act 3 (Perry using his jetpack and rides away. Linda and Lawrence enter, unaware of what had just happened. There they saw Candace, Stacy, Jenny and Sarah, on the sofa.) Candace: Mom and Dad are here! (Linda and Lawrence march up to her) Candace: Hello, mother, father. What are you doing back so soon? I hope everything's okay. Linda: Candace, what's going on? I could have sworn that there was a party going on in here." Candace: No, mom. There was no party, and there never was. Stacy: Nope. Just an intimate get-together. (Linda and Lawrence looked suspicious.) Linda: I guess it was just a misunderstanding. Lawrence Yes. Yes it was. Stacy: Don't worry, Mrs. Fletcher. There was no party. Jenny: Yeah. It was just us having a nice intimate get together. Lawrence: Really? So nothing happened?" Stacy: No. Just us watching a movie or two," said Stacy. Candace: Yeah. Just a nice quiet evening. Linda: Well, then, I guess we were wrong about that. Sorry about the misunderstanding, Candace. It's just what we heard over the phone made us suspicious Candace: That's okay, mom. But relax. I would never throw a party without your permission. Linda: And I'm glad we have a daughter that understands every word we say. Thank you, Candace. (Linda hugging Candace.) (Perry comes back) Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. You're just in time for this touching moment. Ferb: Yep. A platypus always makes a touching moment so much better. (Perry chatters) Act 4 (At D.E.I.) (The partygoers had left, leaving Dr. Doofenshmirtz watching his movies. ) '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz': Finally. Now to enjoy watching these movies! (Vanessa enters.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, hey, Venessa, why are you here? Vanessa: To watch a movie with you. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Really? Vanessa: Of course. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Wanna watch these movies with me? Vanessa: Sure. Category:Transcripts